


Young and Beautiful

by chocobobutt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Deepground, years since the remnants and more so then he last saw two of his best friends. Cloud tried to have a normal life but it seemed that was not meant to be. A trip to the ruins of Midgar leads him to meet someone he thought was a figment of his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

It was twenty five years, twenty five years since the fall of Deepground. He should be forty-eight, he should be showing a gray hairs, at least even wrinkles or his body might start to ache. None of this happened to Cloud though, he didn't feel older at all, he didn't even look anything older then twenty one still. His face was youthful, still as healthy and young as it had been twenty five years ago. Everyone else was showing age so why not him? Tifa had a rather pretty strand of gray in her dark ebony hair and Barret and Cid looked their age. Yuffie had grown up too but he stayed the same. It was much similar to Vincent who never seemed to age despite him being the eldest of their group. Denzel and Marlene looked more closer to his age now then he did to any of the others in his group. It was bothering him and he could tell the others were bothered by it just as well, they just never said anything. 

Today was Cloud’s 48th birthday and he was spending it alone. He was in Midgar, the destroyed and deserted part at least. It was probably the last place anyone would think to look for him and he liked that. He didn’t want to be found today. All he’d get were those eyes on him, those sorrowful eyes that held nothing but pity for him. Again Cloud’s life wouldn’t happen like he thought. He really didn’t want to see Tifa the most however. They had recently ended their relationship. After deep ground they had been close, Cloud finally was ready for her and they were good together. They were good for eachother. He finally was home more often, he really loved her, still loved her but he couldn’t do that to her any longer. She was getting older and he wasn’t. He wasn’t aging and he ended it. He didn’t think Tifa deserved to have to suffer getting old while she watched Cloud stay forever how he was, healthy, young. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t natural. 

There were still places he could ride Fenrir into in Midgar. Sure there wasn’t many roads uncovered but he had made Fenrir capable of being off road, very capable actually. Currently he was driving on top of what seemed like a collapsed building. The other often told him not to do this, he never knew how stable the structures were and if he’d fall in or not. He wasn’t trying to be careful though. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted to feel something. He wanted to face his mortality. Maybe if he got lucky he’d fall in a pit and be pierced, maybe then he wouldn’t live forever. 

As he rode, the sweet sound of a violin caught his attention. It was a violin followed by a beautiful soprano. There was someone nearby, someone was in Midgar. He stopped his bike to listen again to where the wind was carrying the beautiful melody from. He had no idea how far a trip it would be, his hearing was enhanced afterall. With the roar of Fenrir gone the sound became that much more louder, more crisp. It was coming from behind him, towards the tower of rubble and debris. 

It felt like hours that he had been walking. The closer he got the easier it was to hear the sound. It wasn’t just one voice but many voices. An opera. He knew it was an opera. Though he never showed much interest in any of the arts, he had heard a few operas in the company of Vincent and Reeve. They were pleasant even if he didn’t know what they spoke of. Reeve had been usually kind enough to translate for him. The stories always seemed so sad. This one didn’t seem familiar, though he couldn’t really find the difference between songs. He just knew he liked to listen to them. The music seemed to be echoing his struggle. The more he climbed the more people sang. It reached that way till he was on the top of the pile of debris. The sound was all around him here. It was under him. Just as he was about to turn back around, having wasted time, the mess of debris under him gave out and he fell, far, long, and onto something hard. The world turned black on him. 

“O Gods who rule the dark and silent world,  
To you all born of a woman needs must come.  
All lovely things at last go down to you.  
You are the debtor who is always paid.  
A little while we tarry up on earth.  
Then we are yours forever and forever.  
But I seek one who came to you too soon. “

There was a voice he’d never heard before and that opera music again. It was beautiful, a deep tenor of a voice that had a melodious charm to it. The man was speaking, who he was speaking at he didn’t know but it sounded like singing. Cloud wanted to hear more. He got his wish. 

“The bud was plucked before the flower bloomed.  
I tried to bear my loss. I could not bear it.  
Love was too strong a god, O King, you know  
If that old tale men tell is true, how once  
The flowers saw the rape of Proserpine,  
Then weave again for sweet Eurydice  
Life's pattern that was taken from the loom  
Too quick. See, I ask a little thing,  
Only that you will lend, not give, her to me.  
She shall be yours when her years' span is full.”

This man was a poet. He must be. The words seemed to flow off his tongue too easily. It was the only good thing Cloud was hearing right now as the rest of him hurt. He felt like he’d been hit by a Behemoth. Maybe he had, maybe he’d fallen and been attacked and was now dead. Though the opera was the same and everything was dark. Last he’d been in the lifestream everything was light, a blinding light. He couldn’t be dead, though the voice he kept hearing was ethereal to his ears. With determination he opened his eyes but still saw nothing. The room was dark and the music skipped. It sounded like the needle on a record player skipped and then was picked up. He couldn’t see even with his enhanced eyesight. It was too dark.

“Finally awake are you?”

That voice. That voice was still here. He looked, trying to find something of the person. Then, suddenly he saw them, eyes like his own glowing back at him in the darkness. They weren’t as bright but he saw them. A soldier. There was another like him in Midgar still. He thought all the soldiers by now were dead or long gone. He was wrong. This man was alive and was sane, though to live in ruins didn’t seem like a very sane thing to do in the moment.

“Well, are you going to continue to be rude or answer me? You break into my home, land on my favorite table and smash it and now won’t speak?”

Again the voice asked for him, wanted him to respond. At least Cloud learned a little of what had happened. How could anyone live in such darkness though? Regardless he at least had to answer him.  
“Cloud, my name is Cloud Strife. Who are you? Why are you here?”

The other soldier merely stayed quiet for a few moments. There was an awkward almost creepy silence between them before there was light, or rather flames in the other mans hands. He was using materia but Cloud couldn’t see the orb anywhere. The flames seemed to fan out over the room and went to dozens and dozens of candles scattered all over the place. The room was no longer pitch black, but rather bright. He could make out the soft sheets he was on, a bed. When he looked towards the man he saw the back of him. A crimson jacket and copper hair was all he could see. He didn’t remember anyone like that in SOLDIER, at least someone he knew. Before he could ask anything, the man walked off into a different room. 

It left Cloud wondering what was going on. Now that he was alone and his body didn’t want to move, he had time to take in his surroundings. There was no hole that had been mentioned or any broken table so he assumed he was in a different room. The room seemed to be a bedroom as he was on a bed, a very soft one but the rest of the furniture was bookcases filled with books. There were books all over the place and candles on most of them, wax melting down a few. It looked lived in, cozy and the thousands of candles seemed to give off a nice little heat. There was a very old looking record player in the corner. That would explain where the music had come from. None of this told him what he wanted to know. Who was the soldier in red? Why had he helped him? Why was he out there?

He heard mumbling in the other room. It sounded like the rest of what the man had been saying previously. Then it started to become louder as he walked back in. 

“But now they were almost there, the blackness was turning gray; now he had stepped out joyfully into the daylight. Then he turned to her. It was too soon; she was still in the cavern. He saw her in the dim light, and he held out his arms to clasp her; but on the instant she was gone. She had slipped back into the darkness. All he heard was one faint word, "Farewell."”

 

Then he saw his face. That face he hadn’t seen in Odin knows how long. It was a face he once thought was fake, made up in his memories he couldn’t understand, made up in all the lies that Jenova planted there. This was a man he saw when Zack was still alive. It was a man who knew Zack, knew his best friend, knew one of his most special people. 

Cloud’s face fell as he took in that face. His eyes grew a little wet but he didn’t cry, no, not in front of someone who probably had no idea who he was. Cloud was even surprised he remembered this face, this was a face he saw when he was so lost, hardly there, hardly doing anything. He remembered those days. He remembered how Zack, dear Zack would carry him around, talk to him like he could reply. He could hear him, he wanted to respond but his body wouldn’t let him. Every day he wished to just be held again and again by Zack then. Back then he really thought it would all end, he thought he’d die with Zack, especially that day. He wanted to die with Zack then, he was prepared for it, to die in his best friends arms. 

Those thoughts did him no good but make him upset. Cloud had to turn his head away from the man before him. He never knew his name. Of course he remembered Zack saying it a few times but couldn’t remember what it was. He had seemed important though. Zack had mentioned the man a lot, but never in a good way. Cloud didn’t feel like he was in danger. The man was clearly a Soldier and had seemingly amazing control over fire materia, but he hadn’t done anything to Cloud yet even when there was such an easy chance to. 

 

“I’ve heard a great deal about you Strife. You’re a hero so they say. Took down Sephiroth even…” The man broke Cloud out of his thoughts when he spoke. It was that velvety tone again and it was a bit unnerving. He spoke so easily of Sephiroth which was more unnerving. 

“I doubt you heard it around here. Why are you here? Who are you?” Cloud couldn’t help but get to the bottom of it now. He was never a very patient man and had already waited long enough to hear the name he knew he’d recognize once said. 

“Such a demanding little one. Were you always like this?” The red head replied before fixing his hair, aquamarine mako eyes glowing back at him. “Genesis, The Crimson General, do you remember me? You were Zack’s pet, weren’t you?” There was a bit of a fire in those eyes, he was teasing Cloud in the worst way. “Where is dear Zack? Did he ever become that hero he dreamed of?”

Cloud frowned and turned where he lay, his body aching with the force. His blood was boiling from the words he knew were meant to get under his skin. They were too, he was falling right into the trap. “You weren’t important enough to remember by name.” He started to say. He saw the little eyebrow raise he got out of that comment. “Zack is...he is a hero, and always will be” Cloud didn’t think Genesis deserved to hear the whole story yet. Right now all he wanted to know was if Genesis had any healing materia on him and where he was so he could get back home. “What do you want with me?” He finally asked, having been thinking of why the red head was keeping him in the room. 

“Want from you? Nothing. You have nothing of interest for me, Cloud Strife. I simply saw a man fall through my roof so I moved him. Do you do that often?” There was a hint of knowing in Genesis’ voice. It was like he had seen things that Cloud knew he wouldn’t. That comment about falling through the roof, how would he know about that time? His mind went to Aerith, about their first, no, second meeting. The first had been when she offered him a flower. Genesis wasn’t there, he was sure of it so how?

“No. So can I go?” Cloud’s retort was short and a bit harsh in tone. He really didn’t know why he was so worked up. A few words was all it took it seemed. It was strange, Genesis was much more agreeable silent, once he had started to speak Cloud could tell he didn’t like him. That was unless he was reciting poetry. 

“I was never holding you prisoner. Leave if you will.” Genesis just waved him off though his voice held a hint that what he had to say wasn’t yet done. The pause was only a moment and then he continued. “Of course...if you mention me being here I’ll have to kill you.” 

That comment earned a slight glare from Cloud. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone about this excursion anyway. He wasn’t supposed to be in Midgar, he was supposed to be at Tifa’s in Edge with all his friends celebrating. He was supposed to be having a party, he was supposed to be a lot of things he wasn’t. “I have no one to tell...besides to be honest I don’t think I can move.” 

Slender lips turned upwards in a smirk as Genesis looked Cloud over, even going so far as to walk over to him and touch him lightly on his back, legs, and arms. “Hm, sadly for you I have no healing materia. I guess you have to wait it out. Your mako should fix it in a few hours.” Genesis was no doctor but Cloud knew he was telling the truth, he just didn’t understand why touching was necessary, even if the touch had been oddly gentle and soothing.

After that, Genesis left the room and again Cloud was left alone. Feeling a bit more at ease, he decided that sleep might be best. It's his birthday after all, he should relax. The thought of Genesis hurting him in his sleep didn't cross his mind. It would have been done already. Sleep would let the mako work faster to heal his wounds from the fall, or at least the time would pass quicker. So he slept. Cloud slept for hours, eventually waking up to a more dimly lit room. The candles that once shone bright were now nearly gone. He wondered how many candles Genesis went through usually or if he even used them at all. He had seemed rather content and able to get around in the darkness earlier, after all.

When Cloud looked to his left he saw red hair again, though in the lighting it looked a deep and rather beautiful burgundy. Genesis was staring at him, a little too close to the bed. It made him shift a bit until he was sitting up. The mako had worked and he was ready to go, he felt rather energized. 

“I find it so very peculiar that the man who killed Sephiroth, my rival, was so weakened from that fall.” Genesis announced suddenly. His eyebrows were bunched up, looking deep in thought. “Are you sure you are Cloud Strife? Shouldn't you be older by now?”

Again his age was brought up. For a bit he was happy that someone who hardly knew him was here. He didn't have to think about that, but Genesis was smart, very perceptive even. And because of that the topic he least wanted was brought up. Should he respond?

“Think what you want” That was the great novel of a reply that Cloud seemed to come up with. He pushed down on the bed and onto his feet. A few shifts of his clothing and he felt like he was okay to go. The room again dim made his own eyes shine as well as Genesis’ in the lighting. From the corner of his gaze he saw the eyes retreat meaning Genesis was leaning away from him. It seemed he wouldn’t pester him more which he was glad of. “Where’s the exit?”

“Well you aren’t fun. I can’t see what Fair saw in you” Genesis said, the tone in his voice playful yet Cloud didn’t take it as such. The red head had no idea what he had just got himself stuck in. 

Cloud was angry, very angry. He finally came to the conclusion that he did not enjoy Genesis. Getting upset and starting a fight unarmed would be pointless. He focused on what was ahead of him and began to move, constantly hitting objects he couldn’t really see but feeling the need, no the urge to get away from Genesis. Unfortunately for Cloud, Genesis had no idea he was so annoyed. He got up too and walked behind Cloud with ease, pushing him a bit in the right direction. “Don’t touch me” The words left Cloud’s lips with a hint of anger. Genesis back off and let him keep tripping over the floor, over all the things scattered around. It was an abandoned library. Regardless of how long he lived there it would still be ruined beyond repair. 

There was a light not too far up ahead once he was out of what was deemed the bedroom. The rest of the place was very open. That bedroom was probably something of a storage closet compared to the rest of the side. Floorboards creaked as he walked and stumbled over fallen books. The more he walked towards the source of light the more he saw it surrounded a rectangle. That must have been the door to outside. He felt like he had walked for awhile and in relative silence too. There was the occasional sound of Genesis’ breathing which meant he was still following him but besides that it was quiet. The place felt huge though, this must have been the old ShinRa Public Library. He remembered visiting it once on a tour of Midgar with Zack. They didn’t stay long but in his mind he could remember the beautiful mosaics on the floor of colors and all the lines of books. Now it was just black, with a little light peeking in here and there. The library back then had been full of scholars researching anything and everything. He recalled seeing lots of people in lab coats picking out books and groups of children here too. He wondered if anyone was in here when everything happened. Was there a field trip to the museum that day? If he had a light, would the darkness reveal small bodies everywhere? If so, how did Genesis live in that? At least it didn’t smell in here, not too bad. There was the smell of old books and probably mold but nothing that bad. 

Finally when he reached his door he was surprised to see sunlight upon opening it. He had to shield his eyes as he took the few steps out. The door was heavy, rather large in size and had debris blocking it from opening the full way. To his disappointment, Genesis followed him outside. Cloud walked a bit as he tried to figure out where he was. This was a part of the destroyed city he wasn’t often in. It didn’t make sense how he even got here. When he had fallen it was farther away. Maybe his trip was a longer fall then he thought. 

“Well I suppose this is where we part. Shame you had no weapon on you. I would have liked to fight you, Cloud Strife.” 

That voice was irritating to him now. They hadn’t exchanged many words but it almost seemed that everything Genesis said was to get him annoyed. No wonder Zack hadn’t liked him, or at least what he remembered of seeing Zack interact with him. That was a period in time he’d never really get back, he was unconscious most of it. “Too bad for you. My things are way too far away to get” Another few steps were taken and another few steps were heard behind him. He was being followed. He stopped and turned to face Genesis fully, a raised slender eyebrow silently questioning him. 

“Don’t you look confused?” There was an obvious mirth in Genesis’ voice now. He was getting a kick out of this. “I’ve decided I won’t let you go unless you return and fight me. I can’t let such an opportunity go, besides you did kill Sephiroth after all, didn’t you?”

Cloud knew it, Genesis really was testing him. He didn’t believe that he defeated Sephiroth. Though he didn’t blame Genesis, he really wasn’t too much to look at especially when someone knew Sephiroth so well. Of course if he left and got to his bike there was no way Genesis would be able to find him again. He’d have to leave these ruins and from the looks of things, Genesis didn’t seem like he liked to leave often. “And if I leave and don’t come back?”

“Oh I wouldn’t do that. I may have not fought anyone as talented as you claim to be in awhile, but I am not rusty”

A threat. Genesis was threatening him. Still, he wanted to hold his own ground, though he didn’t have much to stand on. “How will you know I’m coming back? I don’t even know where here is”

“Simple, Cloud strife. I’m taking you back to your things.” At those words, the sound of feathers filled Cloud’s ears. It would have been a strange and beautiful sight had the thought of wings not been ingrained as a bad thing in his mind. Genesis had a wing just like Sephiroth, just as dark. It was different though. Genesis’ wing was long, abnormally so yet somehow in an odd way suited the red hair man. Regardless of the sight, he did take a step back. 

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation once the wing had expanded and fluttered a few times. It seemed a bit stiff, like he hadn’t used it in awhile. None of that mattered though. It didn’t matter because in an instant Genesis had run to Cloud, his wing lifting him up a bit and grabbed him under his arms. It was almost too easy for him to get picked up. He wasn’t that light of a man and the moment his feet left the ground he was clinging to Genesis’ coat. Cloud had never liked flying, or being off the ground in general. This was just horrible to him. 

“Put me down! What are you doing? Are you crazy?” Cloud was trying not to flail around but he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to kick Genesis but they were already high enough that it wouldn’t be a good idea. He was a strong man but he wasn’t invincible.

“Find your things and I will let you down. Pay attention Strife.” The voice was commanding. It was a throwback to another time, a time when Genesis had once been a leader.

It was strange but Cloud didn’t fight him on it but instead listened. There was no reason for him to other than to be able to touch the ground. He began looking from their high vantage point for his bike. He knew it still had to be here, nobody came to Midgar. It took a few minutes but eventually he spotted his bike and pointed towards it. The descent was rather nice and surprisingly he didn’t feel weird flying. Once on the ground though he pushed Genesis off and went to his bike. Genesis didn’t move and merely watched him faun over the vehicle for a bit. 

“I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wish to fight you...yet.” Genesis walked around the bike, seeming to stalk Cloud like a wild cat. “I’ll find you when I want you. Farewell, Cloud” With that Genesis soared into the sky and was gone, seeming like he was never there to begin with.

Cloud was confused. He wanted to fight and yet once ready he vanished. He made no sense. He wondered what Genesis’ deal was, clearly something was wrong. With a shake of his head he mounted Fenrir, looking over to the direction Genesis had flown off to. Even if he was confused and starting to wonder if the crimson man had been real or a figment of his imagination, one thing was certain. He knew this wasn’t going to be the first and last time he met with Genesis.

The drive back to Edge seemed to never end. It wasn’t a long drive at all but it seemed to take forever. Once he was out of the mess and in the service area, his phone exploded with beeps from texts and missed calls. He pulled over and scrolled through them. They were mostly from Tifa with a few thrown in from the others. Even Vincent had sent him one. Apparently they had thrown him a surprise party but he never came home. They were all worried something happened to him. He knew that Tifa would be upset with him when he got back and he wasn’t ready for that. Instead he sent Vincent a text stating he was fine and sorry he missed the party before heading back home. Cloud knew Vincent would be able to handle the others and spread the news. Right now all he wanted to do was just go home and be alone for a bit. It wasn’t his birthday anymore technically, but that didn’t mean his birthday solace was over. Now, maybe, he could really relax.


End file.
